Fading Movie Moments
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: It was typical of them to have this kind of romance. The best friend's falling in love with one another, some dramatic twist, some cliché plot...and then the ending, when it all fades to black and the final curtain closes. Yaoi. AkuRoku.


**Duuuudes! Seriously, I haven't written for you lot in fricking AGES!**

**Hehehehe...I'm baaaaack! ^.^ How aree yahhh? Goood? Goood! ^.^**

_**Warning:** Fluff...**Yaoi**...angst...spoilers...swearing?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _After extensive searching of each game box, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Kingdom Hearts...yet..._

**Anyways, I have been so busy with my Death Note FanFics when one day I thought: 'I know, I'll visit my old friends at Kingdom Hearts and surprise them with a one-shot!'**

**Well...voila! One-Shot...well, more of the 50 Sentence Challenge of LiveJournal...which I don't go on...anymore...hmmm...**

**Hehehehe...some are AU, some are sad, some are funny and some are cute...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Fading Movie Moments

**#01 – Ring**

Roxas didn't care how much Axel loved him; the red-headed bastard would die if he continued to call him at 3:00AM!

**#02 – Hero**

Axel liked to think of himself as a Knight In Shining Armour for Roxas...well, he did...until Roxas had to save his pansy ass from being handed to him by Saix.

**#03 – Memory**

Seriously, do not forget Axel's name...Roxas did once and the red-head has never let him live it down since.

**#04 - Box**

The pyromaniac called it his box of 'Hidden Delights'...Roxas called it 'Axel's Sadistic Box Of Torture Instruments'.

**#05 - Run**

He was sure he had heard that song before, he just didn't know when...all he knew was that it described everything he felt for Roxas and everything he couldn't say out loud.

**#06 - Hurricane**

If Roxas got hurt, then Axel got pissed and everything nearby would be destroyed in a great whirlwind of fire.

**#07 - Wing**

Roxas wasn't an angel, no matter what Axel said...angels were pure and clean...and they had hearts too.

**#08 - Cold**

It was freezing in The Castle That Never Was...lucky him that Axel was always around to chase the cold away.

**#09 - Red**

Yes, the carpet did indeed match the curtains.

**#10 – Drink**

Alcohol was flammable and so it was only sensible to ban Axel from going anywhere near the stuff...not that he paid heed to the rule anyway.

**#11 - Midnight**

They would always watch the sunset on top of the Clock Tower...the real magic however, happened when midnight fell and the stars would twinkle softly above them as they kissed.

**#12 - Temptation**

Axel was a good boy...a very good boy...just not so good when it came to tempting young blonde boys who had a tendency to scream his name out into the night.

**#13 - View**

It was pointless to have windows in The Castle That Never Was, the views were awful...if he were to have a window into Roxas' room though...well, that was a different matter altogether.

**#14 - Music**

Demyx was always willing to play his Sitar for the other members at any time...just not on the 13th of August...he was fully booked on that day.

**#15 - Silk**

His hair was spiky, blonde and stiff...so why did it feel like the most expensive silk available?

**#16 - Cover**

There were no need for covers at night time when you had Axel cuddled up to you.

**#17 - Promise**

They made a promise to be friends forever...then Roxas left...funny, Axel guessed that without hearts, promises were pointless.

**#18 - Dream**

Roxas had to pinch himself discreetly whenever Axel kissed him...just to make sure that it was real.

**#19 – Candle**

Axel hated candles ever since he burnt Roxas' room down and had a sex ban forced on him.

**#20 - Talent**

It had to be a talent...no one could naturally do _that _with their tongue like Roxas could!

**#21 - Silence**

It was never quiet when Axel was around and whenever silence fell upon them, Roxas instantly knew that something was wrong.

**#22 - Journey**

Roxas didn't know why he was there, why he had been born, what his purpose was...it was his personal journey to find those answers and that's why he couldn't take Axel with him.

**#23 - Fire**

It wasn't just his hands that could manipulate fire...his acid green eyes could too, lighting up with a fiery blaze and melting Roxas to the spot.

**#24 - Strength**

No one knew why the pair were so strong...they merely put it down to the unbreakable bond between them.

**#25 - Mask**

Roxas was gone...Nobodies couldn't feel...no one could see his pain...and so his happy, cocky, fake expression was a mask he became oh-so-familiar with seeing.

**#26 – Ice**

Axel despised ice skating and yet Roxas loved it...oh what a man does for love...

**#27 – Fall**

Nobodies didn't have hearts but they had memories and Axel could distinctively remember what it was like to fall in love...that's why he was so sure that love was the 'feeling' he felt whenever Roxas was nearby.

**#28 – Forgotten**

When Roxas couldn't remember who he was, Axel hid the pain and hurt...it wasn't until later when the sadness came pouring out.

**#29 – Dance**

Axel didn't dance...he writhed and shimmied and owned the dance floor...after all, he wasn't called the 'Flurry Of Dancing Flames' for nothing.

**#30 – Body**

You couldn't just look at Roxas' body...you had to worship it and love it and want it to be near you always.

**#31 – Sacred**

What they had was special as no other Nobody in existance had what they had...

**#32 – Farewells**

_No one would miss me..._it wasn't much of a goodbye...more of a 'forget about us and forget about me' kinda thing.

**#33 – World**

He swore he would never forget his memories of The World That Never Was...but he did anyway.

**#34 – Formal**

Their 'uniform' was quite possibly the weirdest thing he had ever seen...until he saw Axel walking up to him, black cloak clinging to skinny hips and stretching across toned muscle and flowing down slender legs and--damn, their uniform was awesome...

**#35 – Fever**

It was meant to be impossible for Axel to get ill...it was impossible to get Roxas to dress up as a nurse when he did get ill.

**#36 – Laugh**

Everyone was so serious in the Organization...he would have gone insane if it weren't for Axel...and Axel's laugh.

**#37 – Lies**

"I promise Axel...you're memorized...I'll never forget you...me and you will be together forever...no matter what...I love you..."

**#38 – Forever**

Eternity was an awful long time, but he was willing to live through it hand in hand with Axel.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

They weren't meant to cry...so why did he let a tear escape his eye when he saw Roxas for the last time?

**#40 – Whisper**

Late at night, Roxas would sometimes hear a voice calling to him...it was just so frustrating to know that voice was familiar, but not being able to put a face or a name to it.

**#41 – Wait**

Waiting around for Roxas to come back to him was like watching paint dry...pointless and pathetic...that didn't stop him though.

**#42 – Talk**

Sea-Salt Ice Cream, a sunset and completely random conversations about nothing and everything...it was the perfect way to end the evening.

**#43 – Search**

He was lost, confused and helpless...he knew that there was something missing in his life, he just didn't know what it was.

**#44 – Hope**

His chest would sometimes ache and burn in the exact same place his heart would be and Axel realized that it was the feeling of hope dying when you knew that a loved one was not coming back.

**#45 – Eclipse**

Axel was like the sun, burning and bright, bold and fiery...Roxas was his moon, calm and mellow, reflecting his light and giving off his own ethereal glow.

**#46 – Gravity**

Roxas kept him sane within the Organization...the blonde held him together and made sure he never floated away like the rest of them.

**#47 – Highway**

Running away from the Organization was not an option, although both of them have imagined it once when watching the sunset, creating a picture perfect scene of them on the highway with the sun setting to mark the end of their chapter.

**#48 – Unknown**

Where the feelings for each other came from, they didn't know...nor did they care.

**#49 – Lock**

Axel's heart came in the form of Roxas...when he left so did his heart and Axel's feelings were kept hidden where the lock was difficult to break and the key had been thrown away.

**#50 – Breathe**

If they had no hearts, then they had no pulse...therefore, they had no reason to breathe either...Roxas threw away his logical findings when watching with a hypnotic trance as Axel's chest softly rose and then fell back down again whilst he slept.

* * *

**Tahh Dahhh! ^.^**

**Yesh, I have overdosed on AkuRoku...mwahahaha...**

**Why did I pick 'Fading Movie Moments' for my title...'cause it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it down as such! Hehehehe...**

**I might do more of these...they're fun! ^.^**

**Anyway, perty please review! ^.^ Tell me which one was your favourite! ^.^**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
